yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Venues of the 2010 Summer Youth Olympics
The 2010 Summer Youth Olympics were held in Singapore from 14 to 26 August 2010. A total of 3,600 athletes from 204 National Olympic Committees (NOCs) participated in 201 events in 26 sports. Events took place at eighteen competition venues, of which eleven were pre-existing venues, one was newly constructed for the Olympics, and six were temporary venues that would be removed following the Games. Another twelve venues were set aside for training purposes. The Youth Olympic Village was a separate non-competitive venue that provided accommodation and activities for the athletes. The Singapore Youth Olympic Games Organising Committee (SYOGOC) organised the Games, which the city-state of Singapore won the bid to host on 21 February 2008. The Singapore Turf Club Riding Centre was the only venue constructed for the Games. Certain venues such as the Singapore Indoor Stadium and The Float@Marina Bay were temporarily converted to host certain sports and events, while the Kallang Field was upgraded to be able to host the archery competition. The Float@Marina Bay, the world's largest floating stage, was the main venue for the Games, hosting the opening and closing ceremonies. It was also the largest venue in terms of seating capacity at the Games, capable of holding 25,000 spectators. The 55,000-seater National Stadium was not used as it was undergoing demolition to make way for the Singapore Sports Hub expected to open after the Games. Discounting venues which do not have spectator seating such as the National Sailing Centre, the smallest venue in terms of seating capacity was the Kallang Field which could hold 500. Competition venues , which hosted three sports, is a specialized independent school for athletes.]] hosted the diving competition at the Games.]] at night]] and table tennis were held at the Singapore Indoor Stadium.]] Training venues All training venues listed here existed before the Youth Olympics. Sports which are not listed had their training at the respective competition venues. Youth Olympic Village The Youth Olympic Village (YOV) of the Games housed over 5,000 athletes and team officials from 10 to 28 August 2010. Located in Gali Batu, it was divided into two zones: the Residential Zone and the Village Square. The YOV served as accommodation and a preparation point for the Games, and it also hosted specially designed cultural and educational activities for the athletes. On 7 June 2010, it was announced that Parliamentary Secretary and SYOGOC advisor Teo Ser Luck, former national sprinter Canagasabai Kunalan and former national swimmer Joscelin Yeo were appointed as the Village Mayor and Deputy Village Mayors respectively. The International Olympic Committee (IOC) specified that all members of an National Olympic Committee team delegation had to stay overnight within the Youth Olympic Village for the duration of the Games, regardless of their competition schedules, "and shall participate in both sports competitions and in the culture and education programmes." IOC president Jacques Rogge stressed the need for athletes to have fun at the Games and that "there should not be a gravity that you have at the traditional Games that's for later." The senior Olympic Games in contrast allow athletes and teams to leave the Games once their competition schedule has ended. Notes 1. Although the Singapore 2010 official website listed the number of National Olympic Committees (NOCs) participating at 205 (all NOCs that exist as of 2010), the Kuwait Olympic Committee was in fact banned in January and was thus not allowed to participate. 2. *scape is a public space in the downtown of Singapore dedicated to youth and their activities. References External links *Competition Venues – Singapore 2010 official site *Opening & Closing Ceremonies at The Float@Marina Bay – Singapore 2010 official site *Youth Olympic Village – Singapore 2010 official site Category:2010 Summer Youth Olympics 2010 Summer Youth Olympics Category:Lists of buildings and structures in Singapore Category:Singapore sport-related lists Category:Venues of the 2010 Summer Youth Olympics